Betrayal 4rd in the Hurt Series
by JenniferWilson78
Summary: Must read Hurt and all the stories in between to understand! Buffy gets a wedding Invite to Cordy and Angel's wedding and this is a Mini Series of sorts. Short Stories of POV'S on what happens! This is Cordy's Story


**Betrayal**

Jennifer W.

Rating M  
>Spoilers None maybe set in season 4 7  
>Disclaimer don't own any of them<br>Notes: THIS IS CORDELIA AND MY OPINION OF HER...SO DONT GET UPSET IF I THINK SHES SELFISH DURING THIS STORY. EVERYONE WHO KNOWS ME KNOWS I WRITE HER DIFFERENTLY IN EVERY STORY BUT FOR THIS ONE SHES CORDY/NO ONE GETS IN HER WAY  
>NOTE: THANK YOU AGAIN FOR ALL THE FEEDBACK: to boa,Carmelia,Christine,Peygaan,Nicky,Sharon,Spirit,Josh,Skipp1,Laura,Marlene and HeatherThank you all! Im glad you still like it Yes there is more to come i promise! Im having way to much fun with this!THANK YOU TO VICKY!<p>

Cordy

She spun around in her stunning beautiful white Organza A-line wedding dress. It was beautiful, she thought and she kept twirling around, loving the feel of the dress and hearing the small train drag on the ground. She caught herself in the mirror and stopped and grinned. The dress was stunning, even better on her than that damn mannequin, but what didn't look good on her? The gown was hand beaded at the top and had small cap sleeves and the most important thing was it swept down in a V in the front, which pushed her breast up and left her neck free for Angel.

Forever was forever, right?

She reached up and touched her neck and grinned. This is really happening, she thought. Finally, something was going right and she was going to have Mr. Salty-goodness. Her grin widened as she threw her arms up again and spun around and giggled. She felt slightly dizzy and stopped. She was not going to ruin this dress. It may have not been the dress she dreamed of as a kid, but then again she never thought she would be marrying a vampire.

She sighed, and stared at herself in the mirror. She felt like a kid, she felt good. Angel was Prince Charming for her. She looked around the room and smiled and giggled.

"If you're here Dennis, just ignore me," She said laughing.

She frowned when nothing moved and the air didn't change. Silly ghost, he shouldn't be jealous. Her eyes went around the room and to the mirror again and she grinned.

She raised her hands into the air and said," Mirror Mirror on the wall who is the fairest...hmmm Champion of them all."

"Oh, not now," She moaned and quickly gasped in pain she hadn't felt in months. She grabbed her head and started to cry. What the hell was going on, they said she wouldn't feel this again. It ended as fast as it came but with no vision. She frowned and straightened up. What the hell was that, she thought. She looked straight into the mirror and froze.

She shook her head to get rid of the vision that was in front of her. In the mirror was Buffy Summers slicing her arm. The blonde was sobbing. Cordy couldn't make out what she was mumbling, but she knew the girl was in trouble. The visions don't last this long and she gasped in more shock and placed a hand above her heart as she saw someone shimmer into the room.

She frowned, the woman looked familiar. Way too familiar for Cordy to forget it. She watched as the woman walked over to Buffy and touched her and placed something beside her. Why was the woman crying? She obviously didnt know Buffy, like she did.

"What the hell is going on?" She screeched.

She stood transfixed as the woman left the room. Did she just hear her own voice in a vision? The vision in the mirror quickly left and she was left to stare at her own complexion.

She quickly looked away from the mirror and walked to the edge of the bed and sat down. Why the hell had she gotten that vision? She knew it was true and she knew what Buffy was doing or had she already done it.

"No, I won't let that Bitch ruin my day," She sneered. Her hatred of the blonde grew. She was doing this because of her, she knew it. Buffy wanted Angel back, and The Powers must want them together. There was no other reason for the vision.

She picked her brush up from beside her and stood up and crossed the room to the mirror.

"I am the fairest Warrior of them all, screw you Buffy Summers, he is all mine," She screamed and threw the brush hard at the mirror and watched in fascinated satisfaction that it cracked.

Never once did it cross her mind to call Angel. Visions be damned, she was finally getting everything that she wanted. She stripped off dress and carefully placed it on a hanger and hung it up on the door. She walked to her bathroom and pulled out a bottle of Clairol Brown number 9 and closed the door.

She quickly took off her engagement ring that Angel had given her and placed it on the sink counter.

She grinned, forever was forever, and no one was going to change that.

She stared at the diamond and smiled. Angel will not even be affected when Buffy dies ...again. It won't be like last time. He doesn't even have to know about it till years from now. She would make sure of it.

Baby, it wont hurt anymore...she won't be around to hurt you or me.

She grinned and began to color her hair. The water covered the tears that she didn't acknowledge were falling. He was hers and she hummed and closed her eyes and ignored her own tears.

I refuse to let it hurt.

Tomorrow was for forever.

**The End**


End file.
